I didnt know I was a halfblood
by artistgirl2009
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ashley, 13 years old, who discovers she s a half blood. Percy and Annabeth come to take her to Camp Halblood. Yes, Percabeth! T
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my first ever fanfic. At first , it may be kind of lousy, so please wait until my third page to flame me.  Oh wow, how did I do those smiley faces?

______________________________________________________________________-

I drummed my fingers on my desk. "Come on, come on!" couldn't time go any faster? I was in school; my teacher was trying to teach the class, yes, my mortal enemy, math. She just kept talking, but to me it all sounded like: "Blah, blahblah, bloooblah, Blah, Math, Yadda yadda, math is death," and so on. I looked impatiently at the clock. Only two minutes had passed. I groaned. I had to get out of here. So, I sat there for the next whole agonizing hour. She gave us some homework, witch I wasn't planning to do. Finally, the bell wrung. "Yes! I thought." I grabbed my things and hurried out of class.

____________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! This is my first ever fanfic. At first , it may be kind of lousy, so please wait until my third page to flame me.  Oh wow, how did I do those smiley faces? Oh just noticed it doesn`t work here. Sorry!

______________________________________________________________________-

I drummed my fingers on my desk. "Come on, come on!" couldn't time go any faster? I was in school; my teacher was trying to teach the class, yes, my mortal enemy, math. She just kept talking, but to me it all sounded like: "Blah, blahblah, bloooblah, Blah, Math, Yadda yadda, math is death," and so on. I looked impatiently at the clock. Only two minutes had passed. I groaned. I had to get out of here. So, I sat there for the next whole agonizing hour. She gave us some homework, witch I wasn't planning to do. Finally, the bell wrung. "Yes! I thought." I grabbed my things and hurried out of class.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next was history, but I pretended I needed to go to the bath I walked in, I checked to make sure no one was near. I walked in and began to relax. Woops, where are my mannners? My name is Ashley, no last name. My eyes are blue and I have brunnet hair. I don`t have any parents, so I live in an orphanage. I really loath that place. I pulled out a chocalate bar and broke it into tenths. I didn't want to eat it all now, there was a lot more boring classes to skip. And I mean , a lot. I sat on the counter and pulled out a maazine. I always came to school prepared. Time passed. I checked my watch. 30 minutes had gone ."So,"I thought." I'll stay here for about 15 more minutes and then I better get out of here." I knew it was unreasonable to stay here so long, but I hated class. As I got out of the bathroom, I tried to think of an excuse for being here so long. I didn't have to wait long. I was really good at making schemes, and excuses. But as I enterd my History class, I found out I had wasted my time. My teacher hadn't even noticed I was gone. ended and I ran out, happy to be realesed from torture.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Love it, hate? R&R! I hoped you guys liked my story, I got a bit discouraged after I read my first review, but I feel better now. No, I f you are thinking I cried, what the heck? Anyway, in the next chapter, you`ll see some love interest(maby)(yes, I spelled that wrong) for Aashley. ( I love that name.) I`m sorry to the few people who like this story that I didn't write that much. Have you guys guessed who her mother or father is??( haha, it makes it harder not to know) Hey, maby(ugh) it`s a combinatin, like;a minor god, and an olypian, a minor god and a halblood, a halfblood and a halfblood, (no, not Percy and Annabeth) An olympian and a half blood, and so on. Write to me and tell me if you have any ideas. I'll probably write a little bit everyday, but if not I assure you I'll write at least every other day. I 'm a very busy girl. But if I don`t write in long time,( which I tend to do, don't give up on me. See ya!

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! This is my first ever fanfic. At first , it may be kind of lousy, so please wait until my third page to flame me.  Oh wow, how did I do those smiley faces? Oh just noticed it doesn`t work here. Sorry!

______________________________________________________________________-

I drummed my fingers on my desk. "Come on, come on!" couldn't time go any faster? I was in school; my teacher was trying to teach the class, yes, my mortal enemy, math. She just kept talking, but to me it all sounded like: "Blah, blahblah, bloooblah, Blah, Math, Yadda yadda, math is death," and so on. I looked impatiently at the clock. Only two minutes had passed. I groaned. I had to get out of here. So, I sat there for the next whole agonizing hour. She gave us some homework, witch I wasn't planning to do. Finally, the bell wrung. "Yes! I thought." I grabbed my things and hurried out of class.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next was history, but I pretended I needed to go to the bath I walked in, I checked to make sure no one was near. I walked in and began to relax. Woops, where are my manners? My name is Ashley, no last name. My eyes are blue and I have brunette hair. I don`t have any parents, so I live in an orphanage. I really loath that place. I pulled out a chocolate bar and broke it into tenths. I didn't want to eat it all now, there was a lot more boring classes to skip. And I mean , a lot. I sat on the counter and pulled out a magazine. I always came to school prepared. Time passed. I checked my watch. 30 minutes had gone ."So,"I thought." I'll stay here for about 15 more minutes and then I better get out of here." I knew it was unreasonable to stay here so long, but I hated class. As I got out of the bathroom, I tried to think of an excuse for being here so long. I didn't have to wait long. I was really good at making schemes, and excuses. But as I entered my History class, I found out I had wasted my time. My teacher hadn't even noticed I was gone. ended and I ran out, happy to be realesed from torture.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Love it, hate? R&R! I hoped you guys liked my story, I got a bit discouraged after I read my first review, but I feel better now. No, I f you are thinking I cried, what the heck? Anyway, in the next chapter, you`ll see some love interest(ma by)(yes, I spelled that wrong) for Ashley. ( I love that name.) I`m sorry to the few people who like this story that I didn't write that much. Have you guys guessed who her mother or father is??( haha, it makes it harder not to know) Hey, maby(ugh) it`s a combinatin, like;a minor god, and an olypian, a minor god and a halblood, a halfblood and a halfblood, (no, not Percy and Annabeth) An Olympian and a half blood, and so on. Write to me and tell me if you have any ideas. I'll probably write a little bit everyday, but if not I assure you I'll write at least every other day. I 'm a very busy girl. But if I don`t write in long time,( which I tend to do, don't give up on me. See ya!

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D

Ok. I'm really sorry about the same cahpters thing. That was an accident. Also, I haven't written in a long time because I didn't know( I'm still confuzed) how to update.

plus I had a lot of home work and projects to do. You'd think that school would go easy on you because it's almost over. Well,not in my school. Sorry!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

I was so happy to get out of class. THe bell ringing was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Just then, a group of boys walked past me. I tried my best not to look at them, but my eyes betrayed me. I glanced up to see the eyes of Josh. I looked away quickly. There are many reasons why I don't like school, and Josh was one of them. Not only was he handsome, but smart and caring, and........... I can't stand it! I knew that Josh wouldn't like me back. So what was the point? Many other girls liked him, and I didn't stand a chance. Not that I Cared....... anymore. I began to pick up my pace when a voice said," hi!" I knew who it was so I walked even faster, but he caught up with me." good morning." Josh said again.

Still not looking at him, I mumbled," Morning" I guess he was just trying to be polite. But it wasn't going to do me any good afterwards, so I practically ran towards biology class.

For the first time in my life, I was glad to be in biology. I tried to pay attention, because when I didn't my mind strayed away to josh. So I tried really hard.

30minutes later

" have a nice day class!"our teacher said. " Don't forget to do your homework!" that teacher made me feel like a kinder gardener.

It was time for lunch. Great. I searched my bag to see if I had a lunch. I finally found a paper bag that had my name written on it with unneat hand-writing. I opened it up to find a soggy sandwitch. It smelled horrible. But my stomach roared(what the heck!), and I took a bite. Yuck! I threw it away. I sighed. My stomach hurt now. I moaned and put my head on the table.

"hey" some one said. I didn't look up. " do you have a lunch?" the voice asked. I was weary, but I looked up. " No" He put a lunch box on the table. " Here. Pick something. I always have extra food." I didn't know if I should take it, but my stomach growled and I took a bag of popcorn. " Thanks" I told him. I wanted Josh to go away, but he stayed at my table, looking, well, I can't explain eyebrows furrowed up. After a long time he asked me," Do I bother you?" This question took me a back. " Huh? Oh! No, sorry." I hadn't realized I was scowling. I tried to fix my face into a more pleasant expression. " Oh, ok," he said. " Where are your friends?" I asked him. " At the other table," he said. " But youooked kind of hungary, so I came here." I sat there, absorbing what he had just said. THen he realized what he had said." Well, um, see you around" He got up and left. I realized I shouldn't stay here for much longer. I swallowed my popcorn and ran out of the lunchroom as fast as my legs could carry me.


	4. Chapter 4: I don't dance

Hello people! This is my first ever fanfic. At first , it may be kind of lousy, so please wait until my third page to flame me.  Oh wow, how did I do those smiley faces? Oh just noticed it doesn`t work here. Sorry!

______________________________________________________________________-

I drummed my fingers on my desk. "Come on, come on!" couldn't time go any faster? I was in school; my teacher was trying to teach the class, yes, my mortal enemy, math. She just kept talking, but to me it all sounded like: "Blah, blahblah, bloooblah, Blah, Math, Yadda yadda, math is death," and so on. I looked impatiently at the clock. Only two minutes had passed. I groaned. I had to get out of here. So, I sat there for the next whole agonizing hour. She gave us some homework, witch I wasn't planning to do. Finally, the bell wrung. "Yes! I thought." I grabbed my things and hurried out of class.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next was history, but I pretended I needed to go to the bath I walked in, I checked to make sure no one was near. I walked in and began to relax. Woops, where are my manners? My name is Ashley, no last name. My eyes are blue and I have brunette hair. I don`t have any parents, so I live in an orphanage. I really loath that place. I pulled out a chocolate bar and broke it into tenths. I didn't want to eat it all now, there was a lot more boring classes to skip. And I mean , a lot. I sat on the counter and pulled out a magazine. I always came to school prepared. Time passed. I checked my watch. 30 minutes had gone ."So,"I thought." I'll stay here for about 15 more minutes and then I better get out of here." I knew it was unreasonable to stay here so long, but I hated class. As I got out of the bathroom, I tried to think of an excuse for being here so long. I didn't have to wait long. I was really good at making schemes, and excuses. But as I entered my History class, I found out I had wasted my time. My teacher hadn't even noticed I was gone. ended and I ran out, happy to be realesed from torture.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Love it, hate? R&R! I hoped you guys liked my story, I got a bit discouraged after I read my first review, but I feel better now. No, I f you are thinking I cried, what the heck? Anyway, in the next chapter, you`ll see some love interest(ma by)(yes, I spelled that wrong) for Ashley. ( I love that name.) I`m sorry to the few people who like this story that I didn't write that much. Have you guys guessed who her mother or father is??( haha, it makes it harder not to know) Hey, maby(ugh) it`s a combinatin, like;a minor god, and an olypian, a minor god and a halblood, a halfblood and a halfblood, (no, not Percy and Annabeth) An Olympian and a half blood, and so on. Write to me and tell me if you have any ideas. I'll probably write a little bit everyday, but if not I assure you I'll write at least every other day. I 'm a very busy girl. But if I don`t write in long time,( which I tend to do, don't give up on me. See ya!

Nadiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D

Ok. I'm really sorry about the same cahpters thing. That was an accident. Also, I haven't written in a long time because I didn't know( I'm still confuzed) how to update.

plus I had a lot of home work and projects to do. You'd think that school would go easy on you because it's almost over. Well,not in my school. Sorry!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

I was so happy to get out of class. THe bell ringing was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Just then, a group of boys walked past me. I tried my best not to look at them, but my eyes betrayed me. I glanced up to see the eyes of Josh. I looked away quickly. There are many reasons why I don't like school, and Josh was one of them. Not only was he handsome, but smart and caring, and........... I can't stand it! I knew that Josh wouldn't like me back. So what was the point? Many other girls liked him, and I didn't stand a chance. Not that I Cared....... anymore. I began to pick up my pace when a voice said," hi!" I knew who it was so I walked even faster, but he caught up with me." good morning." Josh said again.

Still not looking at him, I mumbled," Morning" I guess he was just trying to be polite. But it wasn't going to do me any good afterwards, so I practically ran towards biology class.

For the first time in my life, I was glad to be in biology. I tried to pay attention, because when I didn't my mind strayed away to josh. So I tried really hard.

30minutes later

" have a nice day class!"our teacher said. " Don't forget to do your homework!" that teacher made me feel like a kinder gardener.

It was time for lunch. Great. I searched my bag to see if I had a lunch. I finally found a paper bag that had my name written on it with unneat hand-writing. I opened it up to find a soggy sandwitch. It smelled horrible. But my stomach roared(what the heck!), and I took a bite. Yuck! I threw it away. I sighed. My stomach hurt now. I moaned and put my head on the table.

"hey" some one said. I didn't look up. " do you have a lunch?" the voice asked. I was weary, but I looked up. " No" He put a lunch box on the table. " Here. Pick something. I always have extra food." I didn't know if I should take it, but my stomach growled and I took a bag of popcorn. " Thanks" I told him. I wanted Josh to go away, but he stayed at my table, looking, well, I can't explain eyebrows furrowed up. After a long time he asked me," Do I bother you?" This question took me a back. " Huh? Oh! No, sorry." I hadn't realized I was scowling. I tried to fix my face into a more pleasant expression. " Oh, ok," he said. " Where are your friends?" I asked him. " At the other table," he said. " But youooked kind of hungary, so I came here." I sat there, absorbing what he had just said. THen he realized what he had said." Well, um, see you around" He got up and left. I realized I shouldn't stay here for much longer. I swallowed my popcorn and ran out of the lunchroom as fast as my legs could carry me.


End file.
